Kitty Love
by Serenesheilds
Summary: Ever wonder what a date between Luna and Artimis would be like?


Author's note. This was a short story written over the time period of one lunch break of Usagi Sheilds. During that time period thoughts of which story to post first danced in her head. So this story is dedicated to...Luna and Artimis. Reviews pretty pretty please gets all big and starry eyed. ((I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, All rights reserved to our wonderful goddess of the story Naoko Takeuchi We love ya and ya know it n-)) 

Kitty Love

Bright warm beams of sunshined filled the bedroom of one Miss Tuskino, Usagi. Yet curled up resting peacefully on the center of the bed was a black cat. Luna opened her eyes and began to blink the room into focuss as she stretched while yawning coming now to realize her friend/owner was already gone. "That's odd." Luna remarked as she hopped off the bed and began to pad her way down the stairs. Once at the bottom she looked around and found no one home. She walked to her food dish to have breakfast and sat down munching while her eyes scanned the poorly written note from Usagi.

Dear Luna,  
Me and the family went to the hotsprings for vacation! We will return home in 2 days! Minako will come over to feed you or you can go there. See you soon! Lots of love and don't do anything I wouldn't do. n n Usagi 3

By her name she had drawn a heart followed by a bunny holding up two fingers establishing peace. Luna just gave a shake of her head as she leapt up on the table beginning to paw through the newspaper that Usagi's father had just left laying around. Though her mind did drift to a time once when Usagi's mother had commented on how odd her cat was for doing such a thing. Luna held back a kitty grin. If only they knew she thought. "Artimis! Wake up!" Minako tugged on the blanket underneath the sleeping white cat. "MEORW!" Artimis wailed as he fell to the floor. "Good morning sleepy head!" Minako smiled at a now scowling Artimis. "Ya know, Usagi and her family are gone for a few days." Minako flopped down on the bed. "So" Artimis stretched on the floor before sitting up stright, his tail wrapping around his body. "So...you can do what we talked about last week!" Minako said enthusiastically with a wink. "MINAKO!" Artimis pawed at her. "That was just between us!" "And it still is!" Minako began to shoo him out of her room. "Come on the day can only get older from this momment!" Minako grinned as a reluctant Artimis begins to pad his way to Luna's home.

Luna had just finished reading the paper as she heared a familur voice. "Hey there kitty cat" Her head turned toward the window where Artimis sat on the ledge holding a wildflower in his mouth. "Artimis!" Luna watched as he blushed leaping off the window sill and padding his way to her, dropping the flower at her front paws. "For a pretty cat I know." Artimis purred and now it was Luna's turn to have her cheeks flush as she bowed her head. "Thank you." She gently scooped the flower up in her mouth , leapt up to the table and placed it in the vase. "Well...Luna..." Artimis began. "With everything quieted down I thought we could...That is if you want to..." Luna chuckled. "Of course Artimis" "Really!" "Yes really." Artimis grinned leaping up onto the window sill. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Luna and Artimis caught a movie after sneaking into the theator, it wasn't much of their taste in movies but then again, they were more lost in one anothers eyes to really care. After the movies they went to a meado where they shared a fish that Artimis liberated from a nearby pond, and finally back to his own home where after a saucer of warm milk and a warm sunny spot on the bed later both cats began to doze off. "Artimis" "Yeah Luna?" "I had a really good day today." "Me too" "I think I'll stay here tonight." "Hey Luna." "Yes Artimis?" "I love you" "I love you too." And with that both cats slept peacefully.

Author: Hope you enjoyed it, I don't really ever come across fanfics about our two furry heros so as odd as it sounds here it is and I hope you enjoyed my tiny lil story.


End file.
